Réconfort
by Kitsu63
Summary: Depuis qu'il est devenu Grimm Nick passe son temps à se faire attaquer. Ici, là et encore ailleurs. Très souvent chez lui en fait. Et Monroe aurait dût le voir venir, il fallait bien qu'il craque un jour.


**Dsclaimer:** les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Un petit OS entre deux chapitres de _Blutbad et Grimm font la paire_. J'ai utilisé la perte de mémoire de Juliette dans la saison 2 mais ne vous y faites pas trop vite, pour ce qui est de toutes mes autres histoires j'en suis encore au background de la première saison (oui, je sais, je sais...je suis lente^^)

* * *

**Réconfort**

Monroe se gara dans l'avenue sans la moindre précaution, le crissement de protestation de ses pneus n'atteignant jamais ses oreilles pourtant si sensibles.

Avec précipitation il bondit hors de l'habitacle et claqua la porte derrière lui. Les yeux rivés sur la maison de son ami le blutbad semblait comme hypnotisé par les lumières qui béaient des fenêtres éventrées.

Il faillit ne pas entendre Juliette qui l'appelait.

« Monroe ! »

Accourant vers lui la jeune femme l'arrêta avant qu'il n'entre. Se tournant vers elle Monroe remarqua immédiatement les pupilles légèrement dilatées et la voix chevrotante. Elle avait eu peur.

Il ne savait pas comment la jeune femme avait réussi à trouver son numéro, ce n'était pas comme si Nick le lui aurait donné. Néanmoins il était content qu'elle ait appelé.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'entendit-il demander, dans un état second.

Sa voix lui parut assourdie par un tampon de ouate.

Juliette jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la maison. Hésitante, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne sais pas » lâcha-t-elle finalement. « Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis l'attaque. Il se contente de regarder dans le vague. »

Malgré la perte de mémoire dont elle souffrait Juliette était réellement inquiète pour cet homme, ce flic qui l'avait sauvée. Ce petit ami dont elle ne se souvenait plus mais qui ne l'a forçait à rien, lui laissant simplement le temps dont elle avait besoin.

Monroe prit une grande inspiration puis se décida.

« Ok » dit-il. « Tu restes là, d'accord ? Laisse-moi un moment avec lui. »

Et avec ça il entra dans la maison.

Quoi qu'il ait pensé trouver ce fut loin de la vérité. Lampes brisées, sièges éventrés. Des bouts de verres recouvraient le sol et jonchaient au pied des fenêtres. Une ou deux ampoules ne marchaient plus que par intermittence.

Au milieu de tout cela était assis Nick.

Adossé aux vestiges du canapé le Grimm se tenait immobile, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, ses bras les entourant fortement.

Son regard vide ne se posait sur rien.

Cela, plus que tout le reste, envoya des frissons d'inquiétude le long de la colonne vertébrale de Monroe. Avec appréhension le blutbad s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Nick » appela-t-il tentativement.

Le Grimm ne sembla pas l'entendre, encore moins le voir.

« Nick ? »

Lentement Nick releva des yeux perdus vers le wesen. Monroe sentit son souffle se couper devant la confusion qu'il lut sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Nick ! Ça va ? »

Presque immédiatement l'horloger voulut se frapper d'avoir posé une question aussi idiote. Il se précipita vers son ami pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule après un instant d'hésitation.

Il vit Nick ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer sans dire un mot, sans émettre le moindre son, un air d'angoisse désespérée traversant son visage.

Bougeant finalement le Grimm secoua la tête tout en désignant la pièce d'un geste de la main, cherchant ses mots sans réussir à s'exprimer.

« Je…pourquoi ? »

Monroe n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

La question de Nick englobait tellement d'interrogation qu'il se demandait comment il avait pût ne pas se la poser plus tôt. Mais ce que le jeune homme voulait vraiment savoir c'était « pourquoi ici ? »

Pourquoi chez lui. Dans sa maison ? Pourquoi toujours venir saccager ce qui aurait dût être son sanctuaire ?

Incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire qui puisse être réconfortant le blutbad agrippa un peu plus fort l'épaule de son ami, le laissant se glisser doucement entre ses bras.

Nick ne se sentait plus en sécurité chez lui. Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité nulle part et pour être franc, Monroe était étonné que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Le Grimm l'avait toujours surpris, autant par sa force de caractère que cette incroyable bonté qui l'empêchait de tuer tous les wesen qu'il croisait, cette conscience qui était encore aujourd'hui plus forte que les instincts qui gouvernaient généralement les siens.

Entre ses bras il sentit le détective se détendre. L'odeur âcre du désespoir laissa place à quelque chose de bien plus doux. Une note de menthe, une légère fragrance de poivre et quelque chose de plus sucré en arrière fond. Un peu comme de la cannelle. La douce odeur de confiance mélangée à celle de Nick.

Monroe savait qu'il aurait dût flipper. Un Grimm qui vous fait confiance à ce point, ça ne pouvait qu'être un problème. Seulement…c'était Nick. Et Nick avait besoin de lui.

Alors aux orties la prudence, aux orties le statut quo et aux orties les faucheurs ! Il n'était pas dit qu'il abandonnerait son ami. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

« Allez, viens » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du détective.

Le secouant doucement il l'aida à se relever pour le guider vers la sortie. Il l'amena à sa voiture et le laissa s'installer le temps de parler à Juliette.

« Nick va dormir chez moi ce soir, tu peux te débrouiller seule ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça vivement, ses yeux ne quittant pas la figure du détective dans sa voiture.

« Sûre ? »

« Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle avait toujours peur, le blutbad pouvait le sentir. Néanmoins elle tentait de faire face, consciente que Nick avait plus besoin de Monroe qu'elle pour le moment.

Avec un dernier regard pour la jeune femme, et la maison, l'horloger retourna aux côtés du Grimm et démarra.

Le trajet menant chez le blutbad se fit dans le silence le plus complet, seuls les bruits du moteur venaient parfois troubler ce calme gênant. Une fois dans la maison Monroe installa le détective dans le sofa avant de partir prestement vers la cuisine. Il en revint avec une tasse d'un fort café qu'il tendit à son ami.

Nick la prit d'une main reconnaissante et murmura un faible « merci ». Prenant l'initiative de s'asseoir à ses côtés le blutbad alluma la télé pour l'écouter en sourdine, son épaule ne s'éloignant jamais de celle de Nick.

A un moment dans la soirée il sentit le Grimm s'affaisser légèrement contre lui, définitivement plus relaxé et il ne remarqua même pas que le jeune homme s'endormait. Il s'assoupit aussi, rendant les armes devant une émission de danse stupide qui passait à une heure indue sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le matin les trouva ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un sommeil réparateur et mérité, le poste de télé toujours allumé.

Lorsque Nick se réveilla enfin toute trace de son état de la veille avait disparut et il semblait de nouveau prêt à affronter le monde entier.

C'est avec inquiétude mais aussi émerveillement que Monroe le regarda rejoindre le commissariat après l'avoir déposé chez lui. Il ne cessait d'être étonné par la force de volonté dont faisait preuve le jeune homme et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pût tenir aussi longtemps sans craquer s'il avait été à sa place.

Rassuré à son propos l'horloger rentra chez lui en sifflotant. Il était l'heure de ses pilates.

* * *

Je profite pour faire un petit coup de pub. Octobre est le mois contre la maltraitance envers les gays, lesbiennes, transexuel et bisexuels qui poussent un certain nombre d'entre eux au suicide. Si vous voulez faire un geste pour eux le mot d'ordre est simple. Portez des vêtements violets ou utiliser un avatar teint en violet ou en pourpre pendant le mois d'Octobre (ne me demandez pas pourquoi du violet je ne le sais pas. Je l'ai sû grâce à DeviantArt qui organisait un Spirit Day le 19 Octobre et je tenais à participer). Soyez nombreux à participer!^^


End file.
